DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract verbatim): For the construction of high field NMR magnets (23.5 Tesla and higher) YBa2Cu3Ox Coated Conductors offer unique opportunities for magnet designers. The critical current remains high at fields between 20 and 30T at temperatures below 40K, the index value n is much higher than that of Bi2Sr2Ca1Cu2Ox or Bi2Sr2Ca2Cu3Ox wire, and the YBa2Cu3Ox conductor offers good prospects for persistent mode magnet operations. The conductor can be wound directly and does not need a heat treatment after winding. For high critical current densities the YBCO needs to be bi-axially textured. This can be achieved by epitaxial deposition of a buffer and YBCO layer on thin, bi-axially textured non-magnetic metal substrates. The substrate is thin for high overall critical current densities and reduced conductor cost. The deposition of the YBCO layer is done using a cost effective solution-based non-vacuum process. The combination of deformation textured substrates and a solution based YBCO results in a low $/kAm price compared to that of Nb (Ta) 3Sn at magnetic fields over 18 Tesla. In the Phase I one-meter lengths will be demonstrated, and short lengths will be measured at 4K and magnetic fields of up to 27T. Various lap joints will be tested. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications of these new YBCO Coated Conductors are in the area of high field magnets, power transmission cable's motors, generators, transformers, and magnets for energy storage, magnetic separation, and current limiters. Some of these applications can be addressed by BSCCO superconductors, but many of these applications can run at much higher current densities and higher temperatures than before. In addition, cheaper production cost of YBCO coated conductor will greatly increase cost-effectiveness of these applications and their commercial appeal.